


To the Victor go the Spoils

by emmadilla



Series: The World of Skyrim [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Cunnilingus, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn, Shameless Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: During a near-death experience, Elira encounters her future fate and the logistics of what happens when one pledges themselves to more than one Daedric Prince.





	To the Victor go the Spoils

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 14 prompt: asphyxiation, cunnilingus, tentacles
> 
> If you're reading my Dragonborn story, Forgotten Seasons, you may briefly recognize Elira here. ;)

Darkness surrounded me, cloaking me in its infinite vastness, leaving me to simply float away wherever I was going. I was as naked and vulnerable as a newborn babe, just like the one I was just giving birth to, and yet I was calm and unafraid. The darkness was so absolute, I couldn’t even tell if my eyes were open or not, but it didn’t seem to matter. It wasn’t until it felt like my body finally come to rest on a solid surface that I even tried to decipher where I was.

 

My eyes had been closed after all, I discovered, though there wasn’t much for them to focus on. Everything seemed a blur, the only thing that gave any kind of dimension was some far off, dim light. Otherwise, I could differentiate no walls, no doors, nothing. Even the hard surface I was on was just that - a surface, of undefinable origin. Could I even move? Should I move? I rolled over onto my side, facing the light source, but that was as far as I went, feeling no motivation to go further. Wherever I was, whatever was happening, I felt no rush or hurry. I simply laid there, waiting for whatever was about to happen.

 

I heard it before I saw anything, the slick slither that initially sent my stomach to turning. I let out a small whimper as I felt endlessly undulating limbs encircle me and lift me up to see who they belonged to. I was suddenly looking into the endless eyes of Hermaeus Mora. His deep humming shot through my body, vibrating through my chest as he intoned, “And now, Elira, you belong to me. Come, you shall join me in Apocrypha.”

 

Before he had a chance to take me anywhere, however, there was a sharp resonance that rang throughout the space we currently inhabited. I jerked, startled, and even the Daedric Prince above me seemed surprised. I heard a low chuckle and footsteps in the distance, becoming closer ever so quickly. I slowly moved my head toward the sound, feeling like I was stuck in a quagmire of sorts, and saw a strange sight approaching. It initially looked like a Dremora, but it was far taller and more handsome than any summoned Dremora Lord I’d ever seen. And the way he carried himself, with such a self-assured swagger, in my heart I had a feeling I knew who it was.

 

Mora definitely knew as he called out to him, his deep voice booming, “Sanguine! Why do you intrude on this?”

 

A sly smile crossed the Prince’s face. “Because she was pledged to me first. Therefore, I demand you give up your hold on her soul.” A shiver ran through me at the way his eyes swept over my naked body, suspended in mid-air.

 

“But her most recent pledge was to _me_ , so _you_ must give up your pledge,” Mora argued, not willing to give me up so quickly.

 

Stopping just under where I was hanging, Sanguine smirked as he said, “Well, seems to me we’re at a bit of an impasse.”

 

“Only because of you and your impertinence,” Mora scoffed.

 

Throwing back his head in a laugh, the Prince replied, “Only because of _you_ and your stubbornness!”

 

A low growl emanated from the Daedra above me, and my heart trilled in nervousness at what they were going to do about this situation. I hadn’t even considered that my pledges could clash with the other. Oh why had I gotten myself into this? Mora I had willingly pledged to in order to advance my own knowledge, and that had helped guide me well. Sanguine, I had more or less fell into in my youth, when I was a wild drunkard that didn’t give a shit about what was expected of me from my family. I barely even remembered it, truth be told, but of course that didn’t matter to a Daedric Prince. A pact was a pact and one way or another, they would exercise their right over me.

 

I felt Mora’s limbs sliding over my body as he asked, “And just what do you suggest, Sanguine?”

 

“I say, we compete for her affection.”

 

The Daedric Prince that still gripped me tightly sighed long before he acquiesced. “Fine, have it your way. But I won’t give up so easily.”

 

With that, his limbs drew back and let me fall, and I gasped as my body suddenly dropped. I wasn’t sure if I could actually get hurt in this realm, but it was a reflex that I couldn’t suppress. I needn’t have worried, however, as Sanguine had stepped directly beneath me and caught me in his arms, smirking at me as he held me. “Hello, sweet. It has been a while since you communed with me. Allow me to show you once more why you felt drawn to me.”

 

He moved so quickly, everything was a blur, and before I knew it I was lying flat on my back on the floor and the Daedric Prince of debauchery leering at me from between my legs. His blood red tongue shot out to lick his lips, exposing his slightly pointed teeth before he dove in, his slick tongue deftly separating my folds. He didn’t go in for the kill immediately, however, going between circling my opening and then sweeping upwards to make a wide circle around my bud. My hands grasped at nothing but thin air as I squirmed underneath his ministrations, my mind started to fog over with lust, surrendering myself to the pleasure he gradually drew out of me. My feet rested against his back, his midnight black hair tickling my thighs as his dark eyes alone seem to pin me with their penetrating gaze.

 

Mora wasn’t letting him have his fun alone, however, as his tentacle-like limbs reached down, slithering around my neck and down my torso, teasing my nipples and drawing them to attention. Sanguine seemed to take that as a challenge as he slowly pushed two of his fingers inside me. My loud moan was cut short as Mora took that opportunity to slip the tentacle encircling my neck into my mouth. It felt odd initially, but it tasted like any other flesh, and I automatically sucked on it, drawing a hum from the floating Prince as I saw a few of his larger eyes slit at whatever sensation he was feeling.

 

Sanguine wouldn’t be denied my focus for long, as he finally attacked my clit directly, drawing tight circles around it before flicking it mercilessly as he sped up the pace of his fingers. I moaned helplessly around the tentacle in my mouth, the vibration apparently stirring the Prince of knowledge to act further, two other tentacles encircling my breasts, the very ends of them playing with my nipples. I squirmed as I felt an orgasm getting close, both Sanguine and Mora edging me ever closer, almost as if they were working in rhythm with each other. They didn’t let up for one moment, apparently intent on driving me crazy with desire and want, and my legs shook just as the first waves started to crest. As they did, Sanguine sucked my clit into his mouth and that was it, the full force of the intense orgasm crashing down around me, my inner muscles clenching around the Prince’s fingers. When it finally calmed down, he let go of my clit and pulled his fingers out of me, leering at me as he sucked them clean. “I almost wish you could taste how sweet she is, Mora,” he commented.

 

The other Prince didn’t seem too concerned as he replied, “I have other ways.” With that, he pulled the one tentacle out of my mouth as more of his limbs encircled my upper body, pulling me up as I realized that his nebulous body had lowered itself almost completely to the ground. After that massive orgasm, I wasn’t sure if I could even stand, as my legs felt like jelly, but that didn’t seem to matter as more limbs seemingly came out of nowhere and circled around my ankles and thighs, pulling them apart and supporting my body as I was lowered to my knees, positioning me just right, exactly how he wanted. One of the larger, thicker ones grazed across my body, from my mouth, down my breasts, and across my stomach before finally slipping in between my legs. I whimpered as the thick flesh grazed my clit purposefully, rubbing against it, his multitude of eyes never blinking as they focused on me. Unable to stop myself, my hips twitched and I willingly started to rut against his limb, arousal building once more even as I’d just come once. He seemed pleased, humming in his deep bass before the tip of his tentacle pushed through my lips and slowly penetrated me.

 

I gasped aloud at feeling the intrusion, but it quickly turned into a loud moan as he slipped further inside, his thick limb splitting me wide. I felt impossibly full, and yet not uncomfortably so as he pulled in and out, his pace slow but steady. “I think you will find,” he intoned, “that my knowledge is extensive, and includes many more _lascivious_ things than what some may think.” At that point, he circled one of his tentacles around my neck again, squeezing, leaving me gasping for breath. At first I was scared, scared that I could somehow potentially die again, but I realized that as tight as he was squeezing, I could still draw just enough breath. Instead, the lack of oxygen seemed to make every sensation I felt that much more intense, strengthening my high of pleasure. Sanguine was all but forgotten to me as Mora wound me up, my body trembling in response.

 

The Prince of debauchery was not about to suffer being forgotten for long, however, as I suddenly felt his unnaturally hot body at my back. His cock, made slick by some unknown substance, gently pushed at my second hole. Sharp teeth scraped across the shell of my ear as he murmured, “Remember when we used to do this, sweet? Over and over and over until the night waned and the sun wakened. You remember, don’t you, Elira? You can’t forget. No one can forget the gifts I freely bestow on my ardent followers.” He was right, of course. When I was young and arguably dumb, I had offered up my virginity to him, unhappy with my lot in life and simply seeking any kind of release. And the Daedric Prince had responded in kind, giving me a night I’d never forget, teaching me things that I’d never even dreamed of. I returned to him, time and time again throughout my more turbulent younger years, until finally duty forced me to sober up completely and dedicate myself more fully to my family’s causes. I had never forgotten him, though, even when I was eventually married off and enjoying the joys of marriage with my husband, even then my thoughts couldn’t help but recall my time with the Daedra. I flushed with the memories, my cheeks and chest red, but the pleasure building in spite of it. Or maybe because of it. Sanguine’s fingers dug into my hips as he matched Mora’s pace.

 

I wasn’t sure just how much more I could take, the sensations almost overwhelming in every sense of the word. I had long shut my eyes, unable to keep them open, glad that Mora was physically holding me up because otherwise I wouldn’t have been able to do it myself. Sanguine didn’t want me to simply fade away, however, as he reached down between my legs and started stroking my clit. My eyes flew open and I gasped, squirming at the new sensations that were sweeping through me. I was getting close, very close, and Mora’s grip only tightened around my neck. I was dizzy with both pleasure and lack of air, but I couldn’t bring myself to care, only wanting more of it, wanting once more to be thrown over the edge by these Daedric Princes.

 

And they obliged. Oh how did they ever.

 

My whole body tensed up all at once, my back arching, and I swore I could have screamed myself hoarse, if that was such a thing that could be done in this void. I felt fluids gush out of me, and I heard Sanguine chuckle behind me as he commented, “It’s been a while since you’ve done that, sweet, hasn’t it? Doesn’t it feel good? Don’t you want to come like this _over_ and _over_ and _over_ again?” With each _over_ he snapped his hips into me hard, and I trembled with the intensity of the orgasm that was still sweeping through me. He moaned loudly in my ear as he snapped his hips extra hard, one last time, before stilling as he came inside me himself. Even Mora hummed deeply, his motions stilling as I felt even more fluid leaking out of me, not my own if my guess was correct.

 

Mora slowly withdrew himself, as did Sanguine, and Mora’s tentacles eased their grip, slowly lowering me to the floor. “So,” he began, “what shall you choose? Debaucherous hedonism, or infinite knowledge?”

 

“Yes,” Sanguine purred, “which one, sweet?”

 

I chuckled softly, my eyes half closed, as I felt a distinct pull. I realized what was happening as I told them, “I’ll have to let you both know later.”

 

Both of them moved to take a hold of me, and I felt Sanguine’s strong grip on my arm as Mora’s tentacle slipped around my wrist, but they were too late. I was already moving from this void and back into the waking world. One day I would return, and then I would have to give them my decision. But it seemed Wuunferth had different plans as he pulled me back from death. No matter what happened, though, no matter how much time passed between now and when I really died, I would never forget my shared experience with the two Daedric Princes. And I suspected they were counting on that.


End file.
